myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts School
Hogwarts School, located in England, is the setting of My Immortal. It is loosely based on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Harry Potter, which was located somewhere in Scotland. The "Hogwarts School" is notable for its vampire cliques and massively irresponsible Principal. Despite being a school, little to no teaching actually goes on there, and some teachers are even known to give firearms to mentally unstable students. School Structure & Curriculum Sorting In Harry Potter, there are four houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, named after the four founders of Hogwarts. In My Immortal, however, there appear to be only three houses, but the focus is mainly on Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hufflepuff is mentioned once, whereas Ravenclaw is not mentioned at all, despite sharing part of its name with Tara's friend Raven. In the canon, each house represents the traits of a student and they would be sorted by a sentient hat tentatively called The Sorting Hat. Gryffindors value bravery and confidence, Slytherins value ambition and determination, Hufflepuffs value loyalty and patience, Ravenclaws value wisdom and logic. In My Immortal, however, the students are not put in their houses by the traits they possess but which social group they fit into. *All Gryffindors are preps, and could possibly include other preppy groups such as cheerleaders, jocks and Christians. *All Slytherins are goffik, satanist, vampires who listen to MCR and Marilyn Manson. They are usually bisexual. Punks are also Slytherins, so maybe other similar subcultures are in there as well. *Hufflepuffs are assumed to be utter losers who are used as food by the vampires. Some might fit within the punks, assuming that the houses correspond to different factions. *Again, there is no sign of Ravenclaw. Some fans have speculated that it might be full of hipsters or something. Judging by depictions of Luna Lovegood in apocrypha, they seem to be preps. The two main houses are enemies with one another. However, Snap seems to frequently visit the Slytherin rooms, and both B'loody Mary and Snap switch houses. Curriculum The Hogwarts of My Immortal has a diverse curriculum with many classes not present in the books. These include: *'Potions' (also called Potionz and Portents): Originally taught by Professor Snape (who later turns into the villainous Snap), but after the Mystery of Magic takes over Hogwarts and sends Snap to Azerbaijan, Cornelia Fuck begins teaching the subject. In the 80s, it was taught by Professor Slutborn. *'Deviation': Taught by Professor Trevolry AKA Sinister, and later substituted by Albert Dumblydore, this class involves interpreting visions by using "crucible" balls and cards. It also includes arbitrary homework assignments, but only for preps. This is presumably meant to be Divination, taught by Professor Trelawney. Professor Sinistra, who Tara seems to have confused with Trelawney, taught Astronomy, although very little is seen of her in the books. *'Hair of Magical Magic Creatures': Taught by Professor McGoggle. Vampire and Ebony make out in this class in Chapter 12. Later, Hedwig leaves Ebony and Satan to go to this class, but Ebony stops him from going so she can take them to the Great Hall. This is meant to be Care of Magical Creatures, taught by Hagrid, but no description of this class is given. *'Transfomation': Draco and Ebony are enrolled in this class, as mentioned in Chapter 18. Probably meant to be Transfiguration. *'Math': In Chapter 16, we learn that Willow was expelled for "skepping math." In canon, there is a class called Arithmancy which is never shown, but it's unlikely Tara knew or was thinking of this. *'Advanced Biology': Ebony attends this class in Chapter 15. Apparently, this class teaches students to transfigurate pentagrams into other things. Ebony manages to turn a pentagram into a guitar, but because she was probably thinking of Draco at the time, the guitar also turns into him. However, he may have disguised himself as the pentagram. The description of this class sounds like Transfiguration, but for some reason, Loopin is teaching instead of McGoggle. Other staff *The Norse, who apparently works at the "hospital's wings", where her office is located. *Mr. Norris, the school "janitor". Category:Locations Category:My Immortal